1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bar clamps and more particularly to a bar clamp having a fastening device for temporarily fastening the slide bar of another bar clamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Clamps of various types have been available for a long time and are used in many applications where it is necessary to hold two or more objects together temporarily. A common problem associated with the use of clamps is that the objects may not be clamped firmly by the jaws. Further, it may sometimes be necessary to use a fixture or other temporary holding device to retain the objects in position so that the desired clamp can be used. However, this is cumbersome and also time consuming.
What needed is a clamp (e.g., bar clamp) which is convenient and efficient to use in clamping two or more objects together. The invention discussed below aims to meet the need.